Hypnotism in Castle Oblivion
by JuneBugFlu
Summary: A peaceful day. No one has a mission, and everyones relaxing. Until Vexen discovers an experiment missing, Demyx plots a game involving Axel, anf a mysterious creature that hyponotizes anyone that looks at it.


A/N: This is my first KH story on here, and its not intended to have any fluff or content of that nature. if you find any puns, or references, i missed them and it was unintentional. Now, I do not own any of the following characters in this story. if i did, well, I don't think i'd be writing fics about them. Now, on with the Show!

Peaceful. The whole castle was peaceful. And Xemnas was happy that no one was complaining about Demyx yet.

Well, you couldn't say _happy_. he couldn't feel _happy_. But maybe, relaxed.

Not to mention it was only noon. Demyx still had around 8 hours to piss someone off.

And as the Head leaned back in his leather office chair, beginning to doze off with his organization plushie in his arms, he really wanted Demyx to stay out of everyones hair for now.

...Too bad Demyx didn't feel the same way. For as Xemnas though that everything was ok, everything was just beginning.

A few floors below, A napping Vexen stretched and sat up from his lab chair. He looked around the room, and began to panic.

"Oh hell no," he mumbled to himself, and rummaged through his supplies. Demyx skipped passed, a smile plastered to his face as he headed by with a box. vexen shuddered to think of what was involved in the box, but pulled the happy hyro over.

"Hey Demyx, have you seen any small, white creeping things in the castle? About the size of a small bird, but he can change shapes," he said, trying to act calm. Demyx paused, a hand reaching up and scratching his head.

"No, not that I know of," he said, then placed a hand on Vexen's shoulder. he gave a soft smile, then said,

"You'll find him, it'll be okay. Okay? Bye bye!" and skipped passed to set up his game, and hoped that Axel wouldn't be made when he found out what was about to unfold.

Demyx burst into Axels room as the pyro was polishing his chakrams.

"Axel guess what I found!" The little water boy raced to the side of Axel's chair. He was on his knees with the biggest eyes Axel had ever seen.

"You found your sheet music again?" he guessed. Demyx shook his head violently, worrying Axel that it might come loose and fly across the room.

"Come look," he said, and grabbed Axel's hands and before he had time to throw his coat on, Axel was already flying dow the stairs, one chakram in hand.

"Where are you taking-" The redhead asked as he slammed into Demyx's back. His chin ached from colliding with the shorter ones head.

"What the hell, what is wrong with you?" He asked Demyx, and when he got no response, he looked at the hydro. Demyx's eyes were fixed on something on the ceiling above them. Axel stood next to him and followed his line of sight-

to a butterfly. Axel sighed, but once he looked, he became fixed on the small insect as well. it didn't look like any ordinary butterfly that either of these two opposites had ever seen. it was huge, bigger than the largest monarch butterfly, and had blue and red wings. They sort of, blended, from a blue, to a faded purple, to a nice vivid red. They watched as the butterfly stayed in its only spot on the stark white cieling, entracing the two men in its colors. Axel seemed to notice the shaded flowed.

After a few minutes, they both heard humming comming down the hall, and saw Marluxia enter the room from the corner of their eyes, but couldn't come to peel themselves from the lovely insect. Whose wings, Axel noted now, included a bright brown, almost the same shade and Maria's hair.

"Hey what are you two goons staring at?" he asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich he held in his hands. Demyx raised his hands and pointed at the ceiling to the butterfly. marluxia looked, and he too became sucked into the butterfly. Axel could feel his pupils start to dialate, and he knew something was going on, because now the colors went from red to brown, to blue. Or had it always been that way? He couldn't remember now. The three heard the soft echoing -_plop­_- of Maria's sandwich as he became to entrigued to hold it any more. but of course, the three were in the middle of the hallway, with a splattered sandwich and forgotten chakram at their feet.

"It's so.." Demyx drifted off.

"Beautiful," Axel finished.

"Exotic," Maria added.

"Morons!" Larxene shouted as she entered the room. Then her face slightly fell, but none of them saw it.

"Oh, I thought we were playing word association," she grumbled and looked at them. normally one of them would've made some remark at her, either a pick up line or a jab for bieng the only female unless you counted Zexion and his fixation with make up, but the three men stood, forming a small line, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you guys gonna tell me what's going on? or do I have to guess?" she asked. This time it was Axel who raised his hand, pointing to the butterfly, whos wings now relflected a pinkish glow, adding Larxene into the color scheme. She stood next to Maria, and became fixated on the mystical butterfly in seconds.

"Are the colors rotating?" She asked slowly. The three men tried nodding, but when they did, they couldn't move for fear of breaking eye contact with the butterfly and losing it.

"Yeah, and it adds colors. Like Demyx is blue, I'm red, Marley's brown, and your pink," Axel said hushed. They all went silent as the insect moved slightly, rotating almost 90 degrees.

None of the organization memebers affected could tell you how long it was between Larxene joining and Zexion skipping out, seeming them, and quickly stopping.

"Hey guys, what ya'll doing?" he asked, silver hair falling in his face. Larxene pointed, at a loss for words, and Zexion looked up.

And so the butterfly added purple.

Roxas, oblivious to the going ons a few floors below him, felt his stomach rumble, and realized he hadn't eaten since the buffet of breakfast foods their master chef Lexaeus created at 8 am. he put down his keyblade, after his ammount of practise he deserves a snack. Skipping through the hallways he had memorized, he collided into a rather solid Zexion and stumbled backwards.

"Hey, whats going on?" he asked. His stomach hurt rather bad, growling loudly. Zexion barely twitched after the colision, and shushed Roxas.

"look," he said barely audible, and twitched his head towards where everyone had been staring. And there he saw the biggest, most beautiful butterfly perched on the ceiling.

"Its a butterfly, and it adds colors when you stare at it," a subdued Demyx said, not taking his eyes of the butterfly. it had entranced everyone, and the new shade of yellow the butterfly added for Roxas blended wonderfully with the purple.

Saix, busy trying to find anything to hide his scar, and finally giving up, moved on to finding Xaldin to see if he wanted to have a small spar in the training room a floor above Demyx's pool. The silver, slightly purple haired man stuck his head in Xaldins room.

"Hey, wanna spar? im freaken bored," he asked. Xaldin came off the stool he was using to hang up another picture of Belle he had taken when he had another slight "delay' around the castle on his last mission. He shrugged, and grabbed his spears. the two taller, older men were chatting about hair gels they've used, when they notice the six person group forming in the hallway. Saix tapped Axel on the soulder, and waved a hand in front if his face. none of the guys, and larxene responded.

"What are you guys looking at?" Xaldin asked, putting small Roxas's hand back to his side. All six pointed in unision to the cieling. Saix next to Axel, and Xaldin next to Roxas looked up, at the butterfly with the magnificent colors.

"Hey, it added black and green," Larxene pointed out.

And so Eight stood in the hallway, forming a circle to admire a butterfly.

The sun was beginning to set, and Xibar was tired of trying to fix a hole that had formed in his coat from his last mission. he stood and decided to head to the kitchen to see what Luxord and Lexaeus were making for dinner. He loved it when Luxord added his hand in the cooking, it meant that desert would be amazing. He stroad through the hallways and encountered a half circle on the dining floor. He looked at Saix, who was next to Roxas and not picking on the short kid. Following his line of sight, he saw the magnificent butterfly. The group let out a small 'ahh' like they were viewing fireworks.

"Look, its got orange now!" Demyx's said, none of them taking their eyes off the winged insect.

And so the show went on, all without the Head knowing.

Axel saw the next two coming from his right. Luxord and Lexaeus coming to announce dinner to the rest of the organization. The two had grins plastered on their faces.

"Wow everyones already here! Well, dinners ready and on the table," Lexause announced. Everyone groumbled, not looking away from the butterfly. Luxord followed Axel's gaze, and was sucked into the powers of the butterfly. Lexaeus followed, standing next to his cooking partner.

"Aku, look! Teal! that's my favorite!" Demyx squealed in Axel's ear, gripping on to his hand. Axel squeezed back, and noted the Magenta that had flowed in right after; his favorite color.

And so, eleven of the thirteen members were hypnotized.

Xemnas waking from a rather entertaining dream, involving Roxas and hisself in a pool, courtesy of his chair tipping over and crashing on the floor. He stood up in a flash, gripping his plushie tightly to his chest. He saw the clock. 7:30. Dinner would be done, if he was correct. He dashed down the hallways, noticing only Vexen hadn't left yet, and stopped just before the last hall. He collected himself, running a hand through his hair, and realized he was still gripping his plushie tightly. A shade of pink crossed his face and he kissed it lightly, before stuffing it under his coat. he turned the corner, and almost hit the floor seeing his whole group, standing in an almost complete circle, staring at the ceiling.

"You guys waited for me!" He gasped, and caught himself before a smile crossed his face. When no one answered, he looked at the ceiling, and spotted-

"Oh look, a butterfly," he said, and became inthralled with the small insect.

"Awweh, look it added white now," said Zexion, annoucing the arival of their suppirior's color.

Vexen was frantically searching his lab. One of his expirements was missing. He sighed, checking in the supply cubboard one last time, and resigned to heading downstairs for dinner. He would be half an hour late and would have to explain to Xemnas. This was their one big meal together that the Supirior organized and demanded that they all were present for, unless their mission prevented them from doing so. he slouched through the halls, and almost collided with Xemnas.

"Oh, sorry sir. I did mean to," he began apologising, but when no response came, he looked at the other twelve members. they were all staring at the ceiling, and no one moved. He looked up, and to his great supprise and relief, he found his experiment.

"So that's where you flew off to!" he shouted, and held his hand out. the small butterfly fluttered down, and upon landing in his hand, shifted back to a small white Creeper. it nuzzled into the Organization member's hand, and crawled up to his shoulder.

"You scared me, Zabir! I thought you ran away. don't do that again," he scolded it, as it nuzzled his neck. he smiled, and looked up at the rest of the organization. "What?" he said, and the gourp turned to look at each other. Vexen skipped passed them, feeling his stomach rumble, and into the dining room.


End file.
